Dealt
by Pharies
Summary: Maya and Zig are dealing with Cam's death in different ways. Just the way I think Maya and Zig were thinking and a small moment that I think might have been missing. T for the mentions of suicide.


Disclaim.

-_Maya_-

_Dead. Suicide. Hanging. Found dead. Committed suicide. Hung himself. Dead. Suicide. Hanging. DeadSuicideHanging._

Round and round those words went. They wouldn't end. It was a continuous loop in her head, and so she did the only thing she could think of at the time to stop them. She decided to be the girl that Cam didn't know. She changed herself and did things she more than likely wouldn't do if he was still here.

But he wasn't.

And she was pushing. Pushing people away. Pushing herself to one up something she did. Pushing herself to not care when in reality all she wants to do yell. Shout. Break down. Cry.

But she doesn't.

At least not until both her mom and her sister are grilling her about acting out. She just goes off. She breaks down and even though Katie tried to comfort her, she wanted nothing to do with it. So she pushed her sister away and ignored her mother's pleas for her to come back.

And she ran. She ran all the way to the one person that tried to be there for her through everything. The one person that she knows she messed up the most with. She hopes that he'll talk to her. When she stopped outside the door to his mother's store to catch her breath, she heard the bell from the store ring and couldn't bare to look at him.

"Maya?" he said after a few moments of her standing there, hunched over still trying to catch her breath. A sob wracked her body and she ended up sitting on the ground rocking back and forth finally realizing that she really wasn't okay with Cam's death.

-_ZIg _-

_Fault. Mine. Dead. It's not Cam's fault. It's mine. Found dead. Fault. Mine. Dead. FaultMineDead. _

These were the words spinning in Zig's head since he found out that Cam had committed suicide. He tried to talk to Maya, but he didn't want to make her hate him when he already hated himself.

The guilt had already gotten to him. He had acted out, but he finally said it out loud. The guilt he felt.

So when Maya started acting out, he couldn't hate her for doing what he did. He wanted to. He wanted to block her from his life until she got her act together.

But he couldn't.

So instead he walked away from her when he couldn't handle her anymore.

And he saved her cello, but she didn't know that yet. It was safe though, and that had to count for something.

So when he was stocking the shelves of his parent's store only to look out the window and see her, he doesn't know if she's really there. When he goes outside though, her soft cries reach his ears and he knows that she's real. He knows that she might have finally let herself _feel_.

Now though? Now he was just as lost as to handle her. Now she was crumpled on the concrete in front of the store and he couldn't think of anything to do or say. He had said her name and that seemed to just send her into hysterics. So he knelt beside her hoping that his presence would help her somehow. She fell into him, wrapping her arms around his torso as he rubbed her back as a way to soothe her. The bell to his store rang lightly, mixing with her sobs.

"Zigmond?" Zig turned his head to see his mother standing there, concern evident on her face. "Bring her inside. The couch would be better for her to be sitting on." His mother waited for him to help Maya up and took in her blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. "Are you Maya?" she asked softly. Maya nodded as she wiped more tears from her face. "It's nice to meet you, little one, though this isn't how I thought I would first see you. Come on then. It's hot tea for you." And without another word the little Russian woman went back to her store, opened the door and waited for Maya and Zig to make their way through before she let the door shut and locked up for the night.

-_End-_

I know it seems like an abrupt ending, but I felt that this was the perfect moment to happen before the scene at Degrassi where Zig tells Maya that her cello is safe.

Hope you enjoyed it.

~Tori


End file.
